


The Prologue

by qhostkid



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Light Angst, i guess this is kinda angsty, i have like no tags for this bc this is basically just, ok i'll tag it as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhostkid/pseuds/qhostkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failing - letting people down - wasn't an option and yet it was the only path he could see ahead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prologue

"I'm... scared."

His voice was quiet and dry - almost a whisper. The way the words came out seemed less like they fell naturally and more like they were spilt messily.  
Why worry about making a mess, when there will be not a trace left of it by the time anybody would be around to notice? He'd told himself that time and time again, but the tears that prickled on the surface of his eyes stayed put.

He felt weak. He hated feeling weak. Before... this... his vulnerability didn't bother him so much. He'd always been weak; but now, with people relying, expecting, waiting, praying, trying, hoping, for him... He was scared, and not entirely for himself.

Failing - letting people down - wasn't an option and yet it was the only path he could see ahead of him.

He slid, from his resting stance against the exterior wall, to the ground. The frost bit at his thighs but he welcomed the cold along with the dark that accompanied it.

"I'm scared."

He confessed again, to no one.

How in all of Thedas had he gotten himself into this mess? It couldn't have been fate; it was more like a cruel joke on the world and everyone in it.

**Author's Note:**

> super SUPER short.  
> i thought I'd post this snippet separately simply because, i thought this part would be applicable to other people's inquisitors too. i did write it with my lavellan in mind, and i do plan to write more stuffs about him so this will be added to the series. :)


End file.
